


Breather

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Just because Ridley is a hostile creature who murders in cold blood, doesn't mean he cares for at least one person.





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> yall mind if i be self-indulgent

Woomy’s life flashed before her eyes.

All she could recall was a simple match. The whole entire roster fixated on the battle she was in.

It had to be an aquatic stage she was in.

_Because she was eventually swiped into the waters of the stage._

The water wasn’t even tested. Leaving Woomy to panic. People immediately noticed her drowning. And suddenly… Her opponent ran up to her to help. The match ended on a “No Contest” as they picked her up to the surface. She couldn’t remember a thing. Only the muffled sounds of people panicking and someone pushing down on her chest.

“You’re awake.” A raspy voice said. She knew exactly who that was; Ridley. The same person she was fighting earlier. She was surprised out of all the fighters that could sit with her.. It was him. But yet the two were close friends. So this was something she was hoping for.

“Wh..” Woomy sat up. She looked down at her hands. They were cold and they quivered at every movement. “What happened?”

“You got splatted.. Literally.” Ridley responded blankly. “You were in a match with me. And then you fell back and nearly drowned.”

“Oh. Right.” Woomy clenched her fists as she breathed in. She sighed. Releasing her hands. She was alive and well. She was okay. “Inklings can’t swim. You know?”

“I could tell.” Ridley nodded.

“So what’s next?” Woomy looked at Ridley.

“The stadium is temporarily down to fix the water so you or your blue friend doesn’t die again.” Ridley responded again. He still had the blank expression.

“Well. Thanks for being here with me, Widley.” Woomy grinned. She leaned in to embrace Ridley. Leaving the space pirate feeling abnormally fuzzy.

“You’re welcome..” Ridley sighed. Reluctantly hugging Woomy back. This was something he has ever done. But at the same time, it was heartwarming.

“Can you please get me some lunch?” Woomy asked once she pulled away.

Ridley looked at the wall clock. Which said “11:50 AM”. Lunch hour was going to start soon.

“Sure.”


End file.
